1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication receiving system, and more particularly, to a satellite communication receiving system capable of fast position-adjusting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite communication technology has advantages of wide coverage area and long distance linking, which is applied in many domains, such as in satellite broadcasts or communication systems. Thus, wherever you are (even on the ocean or in the desert), the satellite signal may be received by a corresponding antenna.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a satellite communication receiving system 100 in the prior art during position-adjusting. The satellite communication receiving system 100 comprises a dish antenna 110, a Low Noise Block Down-converter with Integrated Feed (LNBF) 120, and a power supply 130. In the satellite communication receiving system 100, the paraboloid dish antenna 110 reflects the satellite signal onto the LNBF 120 located on the focal point of the dish antenna 110. The satellite signal is polarized and down-converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal by the LNBF 120. After that, the IF signals are converted to optical signals and outputted through an optical fiber cable. The power supply 130 provides power to the LNBF 120 through a coaxial cable. In the prior art, when a engineer installs the dish antenna 110 and adjusts the position of the dish antenna 110 for the satellite, a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) 140 has to be utilized for converting the optical signals outputted by the LNBF 120 to electrical signals and transmitting the electrical signals to the demodulating device 150, e.g. set-top box (STB). In this way, the engineer can determine if the position of the dish antenna 110 is correct. However, generally the satellite communication receiving system 100 is disposed on the roof or the exterior wall of a building, where no power socket or power source is available, and therefore the engineer has to use power from the interior of the building for powering the MDU 140. Such environmental disadvantage increases the difficulty for the installation and thus the time required for adjusting the satellite communication receiving system 100 to the correct position prolongs as well.